La mission
by CrazyShadowmoon
Summary: Lee et Tenten doivent partir en mission sous les ordres de Tsunade. Cependant, tout ne se passera pas comme prévu... L'histoire prends place dans Naruto next gen. Leeten REVIEWS please!


C'était une journée comme les autres à Konoha. Le village était tranquille et plusieurs ninja s'entraînaient en attendant les ordres de l'Hokage pour une nouvelle mission potentielle. Dernièrement, plusieurs jounins avaient été appelés pour une mission importante et avaient quitté Konoha pour un peu plus d'un mois.

Dans le soleil de fin d'avant-midi, des ombres parcouraient le sol de l'un des terrains d'entraînement. En effet, Shikamaru s'entraînait pour une fois, afin de se dégourdir après une journée à enseigner à l'Académie. Le jeune homme s'exerçait avec Lee, tâchant de l'attraper avec son kage mane. Ce dernier était le candidat idéal pour cette pratique, étant une proie difficile à attraper dû à sa souplesse et à sa vitesse incroyable.

Épuisés, les deux chunins étaient maintenant assis au pied d'un grand feuillus, se rafraîchissant avec de l'eau. Lee arborait un large sourire, satisfait d'avoir gagné cette « bataille ». Shikamaru s'étendit dans l'herbe fraîche et laissa les nuages défiler devant ses yeux, comme il aimait tant le faire. Il était un peu perplexe de ne pas avoir réussi à attraper Lee, mais il n'en faisait pas un cas. La prochaine fois (s'il y en a une), il l'aurait.

Les deux ninja restèrent silencieux un moment, savourant cette douce journée de printemps. Tout à coup, un bruit de pas de course vint troubler leurs réflexions. Shikamaru n'y porta pas vraiment attention, s'étant légèrement assoupi mais Lee se redressa pour voir qui courait dans leur direction.

À l'orée du terrain d'entraînement apparut une jeune femme d'environ 16ans, vêtue de rose et coiffée de deux macarons. Ses yeux bruns scrutèrent l'endroit pour s'arrêter sur Lee qui la saluait déjà. La jeune femme courut dans sa direction, l'air pressée.

« Lee! Ça fait plus d'une heure que je te cherche! Tsunade-sama nous demande à son bureau! Elle a une mission pour nous! »

« D'accord! J'arrive! »

Lee se leva et suivit Tenten jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage. Cette dernière se tenait dos à eux, scrutant le village à travers la large fenêtre alors qu'ils entraient dans la pièce.

« Tsunade-sama! J'ai retrouvé Lee! »

« Bien, j'ai une mission pour vous deux. J'aurais normalement envoyé Neji avec vous mais il est déjà en mission. Néanmoins, je sais que je peux me fier sur vous. Lee dirigera la mission de rang B qui consiste à porter assistance à un groupe de ninja de Suna. Vous devez vous rendre là-bas le plus vite possible et aller voir le Kazekage. Il vous donnera les ordres à suivre. Des questions? »

« Non. »

« Alors allez-y sans tarder! »

Lee et Tenten se précipitèrent hors du bâtiment principal et se séparèrent pour préparer leurs sacs et quelques provisions. Ils se retrouveraient 20 minutes plus tard aux portes du village, prêts à partir.

C'est Lee qui arriva le premier et il profita des 5 minutes d'attente pour faire des pompes sur les pouces, comme il aimait tant faire. Tenten ne tarda pas à arriver et sourit alors qu'elle s'approchait de son coéquipier.

« Alors Lee, tu t'entraînes vraiment n'importe quand! »

« On ne peut jamais trop s'entraîner et je suis à un poil de battre le record de Gai sensei alors je profite du temps que j'ai! »

« Ne gaspille pas trop ton énergie quand même. »

Lee se remit sur ses pieds et prit sa pose habituelle (le pouce en l'air et le sourire étincelant).

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Tenten! De l'énergie, j'en ai à revendre! »

La jeune femme sourit à son tour et devança Lee qui la rejoignit en quelques secondes. Le duo marcha d'un pas rapide pendant plusieurs heures. Il fallait trois jours pour parcourir la distance entre Konoha et Suna alors ils ne pouvaient se permettre de perdre une seule seconde.

Tenten et Lee parcoururent plusieurs kilomètres avant de s'arrêter dans une clairière pour la nuit. Le jeune homme alluma un feu alors que Tenten préparait le souper. Il faisait déjà noir et demain ils devraient se lever tôt alors ils ne perdirent pas de temps et se mirent à table.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, une pluie fine commença à tomber sur la forêt presque endormie. Les deux chunins décidèrent de monter une tente pour se protéger. Normalement, ils dormiraient à la belle étoile mais mieux valait éviter de tomber malade. Ils ne montèrent qu'une seul tente pour eux deux, afin d'être le plus discret possible. Bien qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de danger qui les menaçait, il était préférable de prendre certaines précautions.

Lee finit de ramasser à l'extérieur de la tente alors que Tenten se changeait à l'intérieur. Étant son coéquipier depuis maintenant 4 ans, il savait qu'elle devait toujours se changer de vêtements avant de se coucher. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il s'assura que la jeune femme soit dans une tenue adéquate puis, il s'installa dans leur abri de fortune. Tenten, qui était couchée dos au jeune homme toussa faiblement.

« Ça va Tenten? »

« Oui oui. Ce n'est rien. J'ai juste attrapé un peu froid. »

« Attends. »

Lee prit une de ses couvertures et la déposa sur Tenten, comme il avait l'habitude de faire lorsqu'elle avait froid. La jeune femme le remercia de bon cœur.

« Tu es vraiment gentil, Lee. »

« C'est naturel. Je ne peux pas laisser ma coéquipière avoir froid! »

« Merci. »

Les deux ninja discutèrent quelques minutes avant de s'endormir, chacun de leur côté, sachant qu'une grosse journée de marche les attendait demain.


End file.
